fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragons
Dragons began their existence among the other assortment of bizarre beasts that roamed the early world of Escarren, beings born of nature and magic; however, Dragons proved to be far more intelligent and far more skilled at channelling the magical part of their nature. They slowly evolved over several millenia before the rise of the sentient races, until they had established a culture of their own. They believed themselves to be the ultimate beings, and thus did not bother to dream up gods and goddesses, much less to lower themselves to worshipping them. Theirs is a culture of power, which began with those that were physically or magically strong enough to hold power ruling, but over time, guile and knowledge proved useful forms as power as well, and now an elaborate court system led by the Council of the Great Wyrms rules over them. The dragons themselves exist in clans based on the color of their scales and the element that fills them. The birth of the sentient races inspired an almost immediate jealousy. They saw these spirits, albeit powerful spirits, take up the materials of the world and shape it into beings that could speak and create and think, things that took the dragons millenia to accomplish. These spirits shaped the destinies of the beings and guided them, provided them with gifts. And in turn, the beings worshipped the spirits, who grew stronger over the centuries of worship. For all the dragons had accomplished on their own, why had these spirits never provided for them? Why had they never given them the gifts and the boons? The dragons fumed in their mountain perches at the races, occassionally feeling the need to strike down at the lesser races. Finally the spirits, now known as gods of Order and Chaos, were starting to be able touch the physical realm in far more direct methods and the dragons were afraid of that power and raged at feeling continually ignored by the gods, despite attempts at demanding the gods to pay attention. The Council approved for the Green, Blue, Bronze, and Gold dragons to create races to worship them in an attempt to gain more power. This lead to the creation of the races collectively known as the Dragonkin. Despite having several slave races to worship them and do their bidding, the dragons did not gain in power. In a fit of anger, the Council declared war on the races of Law and Chaos (The Dragon War -Western Continent). The dragons took two centuries to prepare, teaching the Dragonkin the means of creating weapons of war and to manipulate reality, until they felt ready to attack. Little did they know that the gods had seen their plans and prepared their races as well. The war went in the dragons favor at first, but once the gods managed to manifest on the physical plane in full, they were quickly defeated. The Dragons returned to their perches in the Sulrest Mountains to reflect on their loss...